mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether
About: Aether is the name given to humanoid creatures that are born from various elements such as Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, etc... Most of the sub-species bear a similar resemblance to Humanoid, with noticeable differences such as parts of their bodies carrying the same element that they were born from. Most of the time, these parts are the source of Life Energy, or Life Source. Because of this, they are often in danger of being hunted and in harm's way. Their current ruler is Queen Titania, and most of them lives in the island of Esclas The way they are born is rather unique. Unlike Humanoid or Beastmen which requires a married couple in order to have children, the Aether are born from spirit who formed near various elements. Most of the time they joined with the solid form of the elements and is born, and is adopted by the adult Aether that found them. However, on rare occassion, the spirits that are unable to finds a body becomes "Nymph". They are a smart, delicate race, their prides lie within their wisdom. Most of Mieres' history and knowledge are in their procession. As such, they are quite prominent in Education and general intelligence. Subspecies: *Elf: They are the closest to the race Humanoid, with the only noticeable different trait is their pointed ears. Their species boasts very pure blood, which has the highest magic potential in the Aether's race. They have various elements from light, dark, fire, ice, etc... and lives in the inner island inside Esclas. *Fairy: Tiny insect-winged humanoid, no taller than 5 inches. Their wings is both their Life Source and Magic Artifact, which sadly makes them a prime target for Hunters. The majority of their race are the master of wind and life element, and there are several villages scatters all over the forest of Esclas, taking care of the nature life around them. *Nymph: Spirit born without a solid body, they take form of a human-like ghost. Each spirit itself is a Life Source, but because their lack of body, they cannot use magic. They wander from places to places, without much purpose other than to find a body. *Elemental: A part of a specific element that has managed to form a body without a spirit. They are usually no more than a small-to-medium (no bigger than a small boulder), floating object (Example: Floating fireball if it's a Fire Elemetal) that float around and can only communicate with other Aethers through direct contact. Their own energy is limited due to their small size, but they are self Life Artifacts that can channel magic through the enviroment around them (and depend on the enviroment, they can be stronger/weaker). Culture: Under the influence of queen Titania, all Aether lives to protect and nurture the island, allowing every type of elements to be at its highest potential so that new Aether can be born more often. They do not and will not harm the nature life around them, and are not familiar with technology at all. They have little to no knowledge about reproducting - as they can easily adopt baby Aethers whenever they find one in the wild. Everyday, at least 6 groups of skilled Aethers will scout the entire continent to find and bring back the newborn Aether to be adopted. Rarity: This list list the type of elements an Aether can have, from common to rare. It will be update upon request. *Dark - Light: Very common. These elements make up a good 50% of Aether's population, and the newborn Aether with these elements can be found in pretty much anywhere. *Water: Common. Currently there are about 25% Aether with this element, included other form of water such as "Ice" and "Steam". The newborn can be found near large source of water. *Air - Energy: Uncommon. Makes up about 10% of the Aether. The newborn can be found in open fields. *Earth - Plant: Uncommon. Makes up about 10% of the Aether. The newborn can be found in caves and forest. *Life: Rare. Only 4% of the Aether has this elements. The new born can be found near mythical creatures or large herd of animals. *Fire: Very rare. Only 1% of the Aether carries this element, because there are very few cases of fire or volcano eruption in Esclas. The new born can be found near large source of fire. Relationship: *Humanoid: The Aether is on a friendly term with the Humanoid, and they have been exchanging culture by sending their people to Vieti and welcomes the humanoid to Esclas. However, they are told by the Queen to stay caution around them. *Beastmen: The Aether doesn't welcome any Beastmen on their island, due to their reputation to never respect the nature life around them and their lack of intelligence. They used to not do business with them, but recently the Water Race of the Beastmen is welcomed to trade goods with the Aether. Trivia: Category:World